


Later

by RarePairGremlin



Series: How Do You Want Me? [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blindfolds, Hickeys, M/M, Nervousness, slight banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 14:26:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20780066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RarePairGremlin/pseuds/RarePairGremlin
Summary: “Let Me Blindfold You”





	Later

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ItsAiryBro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAiryBro/gifts).

> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/CsX643w) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG) | [ Tumblr ](https://rarepairgremlin.tumblr.com)
> 
> Doing some kink drabbles on my twitter. Here's the OiDai with “Let Me Blindfold You”

“You want to hide this face,” he waved his hand in a circle, outlining his freshly washed face in emphasis to his words before pointing at the strip of cloth Daichi held out. “With a rag?”

Daichi snorted and tossed it onto Oikawa’s lap. 

“It’s a blindfold, not a rag,” they teased as they crawled onto the bed. Oikawa played with the, grudgingly soft, blindfold as he laid back, letting Daichi move to hover over him. Their lips pressed against his cheek, traveled along his jaw and down his neck. Sighing he rolled his eyes back, tilting his head to give them more room. 

Chuckling softly Daichi began sucking his skin into their mouth, leaving a trail of light-colored hickeys down his throat. They were working on his collarbone when his fingers tightened on the blindfold again, his eyes fluttering open as he felt the material slide against his palm. Rubbing his thumb along the smoothness of it his thoughts wandered, filling with a nervousness he’d hidden from Daichi when they’d passed the thing to him saying “Will you let me blindfold you?”

He didn’t want to feel nervous, especially not over something as simple as tying a piece of cloth over his eyes. He’d made a joke about it, and they accepted it making him believe they didn’t see the truth in is face or his eyes. But he also knows Daichi’s far more perceptive than they let on sometimes. So it was entirely possible they already noticed his hesitation.

It wasn’t the blindfold itself making him feel this way. Not by a long shot. No, it was Daichi. It’s always Daichi that makes him nervous and hesitant and so scared out of his mind that he sometimes says and does things he regrets. But they never seem to mind when he does stupid shit. Sure, they get mad and yell as they call him out on his bullshit, but they also talk him down into believing that they truly understand him. Which just terrifies him more honestly.

He’s so used to giving. Giving his all in everything in his life. Volleyball, relationships, family, friends. He’s always let them take, even when acting like he gets something out of it too. But with Daichi, he’s spoiled. They make him feel safe, appreciated, like the most important thing in the world. They give him as much as he gives others and a lot of the time, he doesn’t know how to react to it. 

“Hey,” their soft voice pulls him from the distracting feelings swirling through his mind. His head snapped to the side, his eyes meeting theirs and he felt a shock of warmth spread through him at the gentleness on their face. “Just focus on me. Nothing else.”

Nodding he laid back against the bed, wiggling a bit in an attempt to get comfortable again. His fist clenched around the blindfold as Daichi’s lips met his skin again. He’d put it on, just not yet. Later, he promised himself. In a bit Daichi will have melted and chipped away his conflicting emotions and he'd be his normal, confident self. 


End file.
